Post Fourtris Allegiant Story
by BustAKlutz
Summary: What would happen if Tris never died? What if there were still Factions? Tris and Four married and living happily ever after all, but wait they had a child who is known as the Dauntless Legacy. Do they know that their child is in grave danger when a familiar face comes back? How will Tris and Four protect their oldest child or will the new lover protect her?
1. Chapter 1

A Different Allegiant Ending

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me. I am also re-writing it because the story wasn't flowing the way I wanted to. So this story will be updated and hopefully better. So leave reviews and tell me what you think! ENJOY ENJOY!**  
**

**Tobias POV:**

Every day I sit and wait in this hospital room to see if Tris will wake up from this coma. I sit by her bedside watching her breathe through a tube attached to her throat because she can't breathe on her own, I move her so she doesn't get bed sores on her body, and I sit alongside her because if she wakes up I want to be the first person she sees. The bullet that hit her in the weapons lab didn't kill her but since we could not get to her fast enough she lost so much blood that she slipped into a coma and hasn't woken up since. Caleb begs me to see her every day and I deny his request every day. I can't let him near her and I don't want to be near him because I might kill him for doing this to his own sister.

"Good Morning Mr. Eaton, how is everything today?"

Doctor Johnson was the best doctor in the country according to the Bureau, but I'll be the judge of that when Tris wakes up.

"I think today will be the day Doctor, I can feel it."

It was hopeful but it was probably false hope again.

"Let me check her vitals from last night. Good. Good. Good. Good. Everything seems to be good and checked out. But there are some things we need to begin discussing Mr. Eaton. Do you mind if I grab a seat?"

"No."

Yes.

"Mr. Eaton, Beatrice has been in this coma for about three and a half months and from the looks of everything I don't believe that she will wake up. Her vitals are good but she still can't breathe on her own. I know this is hard on you and I am deeply sorry about your lost, truly I am, but we need to discuss about taking her off the breathing machine very soon."

"So what you're saying is that you're ready to let Tris, my Tris die by unplugging her from the one thing that is keeping her alive, is that what you are telling me!"

"Mr. Eaton, I know this is hard but sooner or later we have to explore all possibilities. We can't keep her here for long; we have other patients that need to be attended. I am so sorry. I will back later tonight."

Before her could put his hand on my shoulder, I got up and went to the window looking at the world that Tris is missing. The world that had bright blue skies, birds flying through the air, the wind blowing through her hair and her laughter is what I miss most. I go back to the chair that I placed by her bedside. I sit down grabbing her hand, rubbing it with my thumbs. Her hands were so soft and small. They were a perfect fit into my hands whenever we closed our hands around each other's. She looked so peaceful sleeping in her bed. Her hair was that same golden brown, her cheeks were as pink as a grapefruit and she was perfect and still is. How can I make the decision to let her go?

"How can I let you go when all I ever did was protect you and the one time I couldn't you are laying here when it should be me taking your place. I love you to the moon and back and I need you here with me. When you're not here I am nothing, I'm lost. I am just wondering around this earth as a drone with no soul or emotions. Please come back to me, hear my voice Beatrice. I love you."

Tears just started to consume me and I leaned onto her and cried. I just couldn't imagine life without her. And if she had to die I wasn't going to be around to watch. I looked at her and moved her over a little bit so I had room to lay right beside her, where I felt safe.

"Feel my warmth baby and come back to me."

I rubbed her head like I always did whenever she used to lay across my lap when we used to watch movies together until she fell asleep.

"I love you to the moon and back."

And I drifted to sleep with Tris right next to me.

_xXxXxXxXxX_

**Tobias POV**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I startled awake by the alarms sounding and nurses running into our room grabbing me and throwing me out of the bed and out the room. Doctors began rushing into the room, Code Blue was blasting through the intercoms.

"What the hell is going on! What's happening?"

Pushing my way through I noticed that people were crowding Tris's bed saying her heart's stop pumping and that her blood pressure is slowing down. I began to start panicking, she's dying right in front of me.

"TRIS! DON'T LEAVE ME! TRIS I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME! DON'T DO THIS! FIGHT THROUGH IT!"

I fight my through nurses upon nurses but I keep getting held back and told to leave the room.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

"SOMEONE GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

The head nurse was yelling at the other male nurses to control me because I was fighting all the nurses who were holding me back. Punching nurses left and right, kicking legs, breaking noses. I wasn't going to stop at any cost to get to Tris's bedside/

"SEDATE HIM NOW!"

Next thing I knew in a swift motion, a needle hit the back of my neck near my ear and I started to feel groggy. I turned around and swung at the nurse who gave me the shot. As the sedation began to settle in, I use the energy I had left to make my way to Tris's bedside to grab her hand one last time, to feel her hand fold into my hand and I managed to get the last words out of my mouth.

"I will always be with you no matter where you are."

And the world went black.

I opened my eyes looking up at a foggy ceiling and the sunlight beaming in the room. Squinting my eyes I began to sit up slowly when I noticed I was in a different room. As I became more conscious I started recalling the reason why I was in a different room. Tris. A bolt of adrenaline shot through my spine and ran throughout my veins and I darted out of the and began running throughout the halls. I didn't know where I was or what part of the hospital I was transferred to.

"Excuse…. Me… but where am I and how do I get to room 1356?"

"Down the hall and to the left, but you can't go in there sir…..Sir."

Without turning back I sprinted as fast as I could to her. I needed to see her, she had to be okay. I was dodging all nurses, patients and family members walking in my way like they were bullets. I didn't care about anything else other than to see if Tris was still alive. All I can remember is her not breathing and her heart stopping before I became sedated. Thoughts were running ramped in my mind until I got to her room.

I stopped running and just stood at the door frame. I didn't know whether to walk in or just turn around and forget the whole thing. She had to be alive, I can feel her, and she is still with me. I took a breath and turned the corner to get myself ready to see an empty bed but it was not empty. Tris is still alive. I feel to my knees and started to cry. Overwhelmed with happiness and joy I just couldn't move. One of the nurses saw me sitting on me knees with my head in my hands crying and came over to me and out her hand on my shoulder.

"She is a very strong young woman."

Yes she is.

As I'm kneeling on the ground I began to hear a faint beeping noise coming from her breathing machine. I didn't move. It started to beep again, only this time is was louder. I got up off my hands and knees to go check out Tris's breathing machine. It began to get louder and louder. The nurse dropped her clipboard and I swung my head to her and her facial expression that looked like it was from horror film, just in disbelief.

"Oh my god." Were all the words she could say.

"What is it?"

She grabbed her radio from her hip holster and began to bring it towards her mouth.

"Code green in 1356!"

I grabbed Tris's hand; I wasn't going to leave her side again. But as I grabbed her hand I began to feel her fingers twitching. At first I thought it was my hands but I didn't move my hands. Tris was waking up! Her fingers then began to bend, her feet under the blanket started to move and her head began to move.

"That's it Tris, keep moving. Come on baby!"

I couldn't believe it that I was standing there in disbelief and shock. Doctors were beginning to file into the room checking her monitor and then disconnected her breathing tube. And just like that as if an angel answered my prayers, the most beautiful pair of eyes opened up.

"Tobias."

A feeling that I couldn't begin to overcome flooded my entire body. She was awake. Of all the doubts that doctors have given me, all those days I stayed praying and hoping that she would wake up was finally here. With tears running alongside my cheeks, I held my forehead against hers trying not to let my tears hit her face, that beautiful set of green eyes has finally opened and I was the first one in the room to see them.

"I'm right here Tris. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me. I am also re-writing it because the story wasn't flowing the way I wanted to. So this story will be updated and hopefully better. So leave reviews and tell me what you think! ENJOY ENJOY!****

**Tobias POV**

It has been four months from when Tris woke up from her coma and a year since she got shot in the weapons lab when she took Caleb into the Weapons Lab. It's a memory that I will never shake nor will I ever forget when I came back to the Bureau finding out what Tris had done. I have never been so mad but yet so proud of her.

Every time I gaze a glance at her I just think back to the first day that I laid eyes on her when she first jump and landed into the spring net and how she couldn't remember her name and I laughed inside and somehow I knew she was special. Years later I just can't imagine

3 years later and I'm so madly in love with her that I am going to propose to her tonight where it all began.

The cool breeze of the wind makes a howling noise as it goes up the tunnel up into the unknown and while gazing at the stars I know that I am ready. As I'm putting my hands down by my side I grab the box from my pocket and open it up in the moonlight and gaze at the ring as if I'm looking at my future, and all I see is joy.

*****16 Years Later*****

**Tris POV**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The sound of death as I slam my hand as hard as I can on the alarm as you get older, you still hate the alarm that goes off at 6:45 in the morning. As the snooze button went off and I nestle back in my bed I roll over expecting Tobias body to block me but I rolled over to find his side empty. I sat up startled and when I did it's almost like he knew I was startled because he pops around the corner laughing at me, "Is someone missing?" knowing that I would give him a grin. My husband, oh how sexy he looked just in a towel dripping wet and he is all mine.

As I just stare at the mirror across the bed wondering just how amazing my life is I hear moaning and grunting down the hall and Tobias laughing saying he'll get her ready. My daughter, Kaylee Natalie Eaton, named after my mother and Tobias won a beat for her first name which I still wanted a little Madison but he did win.

Lee, she is her father's daughter and there is no way around it. She has his personality and but she has my every looks and my golden blonde hair. As I get dressed and ready for work, I sit back and begin to be baffled by my little girl being 16 years old. All she talks about is the placement test and how she was born to be Dauntless and that is all she wants to be. Tobias is always excited to hear Lee say that but I on the other hand, want her to open her mind to all the possibilities that she has before her. I want what's best for her and if that means letting go of my little girl then so be it.

Walking into the kitchen was a nightmare as usual, Tobias making the kids' lunches and getting coffee ready as I'm running around trying to gather the twins. After we had Lee, we wanted more mini Tris's and Tobias' and were granted with fraternal twins, Justin and Madison. Tobias wasn't going to name this baby girl so I let him pick the boy name. They're 11 years old with Maddy being the oldest by 3 seconds but Justin argues that all the time so we just let it go most of the time.

"Maddy, did you finish your homework for Mrs. Anderson's class last night?" I asked my rowdy child who is chasing her brother around the kitchen island. "Yes, mom," as Maddy stopped and told me that then continued to chase her brother around. "Lee, I know you don't like to talk about this but we need to talk about your placement since it's coming up soon." I know Kaylee hates this subject and I could tell by her eye rolling, "Sweetie, if I didn't care about you I wouldn't be trying to talk and give advice to you now would I?" I knew it was a smart ass comment and she got the picture and so did Tobias with his little laugh as he packs the lunches. "Mom, I have everything under control. How many times do I have to tell you that I know what I'm doing." As she snatches her lunch and runs out the door with a slam. "Well that could have gone better hun don't you think." I stared at him as if he never heard me, "Tobias!" Now I was irritated. "I think you.. I mean we, should leave Lee alone with this, she obviously know what she wants." I knew that what he wanted because I didn't agree with it and he knew it.

As I gather the remainder of the Eaton clan, I get ready to walk them to a neighbor's house for school. One of the parents' offered to walk everybody's kids along with her children to school every day as long as they were on time and well, neither Tobias and I have been really good with that so we let Mary Yeard do it for us. If it's like embedded into their brains, Justin and Maddy turn around give me a hug and tell me to have a "fab" day and walk away with their friends. They never liked saying long words because they think that it's a waste of time and I think it's adorable. I have a 16 year old and and two ten year olds and I'm only 33 years old. My life couldn't be any more perfect than it already is.


	3. Chapter 3

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie and is gearing towards blowing everyone's minds to how the story I think should have ended in the Epilogue. Chapters are going to be long because I just have so many ideas flowing through my head, ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

_**Lee's POV**_

Sometimes I really hate my mom, it's almost like she doesn't get me or understand what I am thinking half the time. I want to be Dauntless, I am going to be Dauntless because it's in my blood and that is how life is. No Dauntless born wants to transfer to another faction and leave all their friends and family behind, no one. But then I always find an argument with me asking what life would be if I went somewhere else? Would it be better? Would be it more interesting than the life I have now? Would my family disown me like my friends family? These are the questions I ask myself and only myself because I don't even know what path I want to venture down.

I heard the stories people tell me about both my parents how they are these hero's and how they save the city. They casted such a shadow over myself and my siblings that I just want to do something for me and make myself known for me, Kaylee Eaton, not Tris's daughter or Four's daughter. I was way too deep into my thoughts when I ran smack dab into my best friend's back, Andrew.

"Woah pretty lady, might want to stop admiring your feet once in a while, might help you see the people who are not as pretty as you," Andrew smirked at me while grabbing my shoulder and pulling me into a hug.

Andrew Hollins, my mom's best friend son, Christina, who went through initiation and hell with my mother. Andrew is not like Christina, he is caring and kind and always looking to help others, not like Candor which was the faction she transferred from. I honestly believe that he will end up in Abnegation, the faction where both my parents originated from. Abnegation is a faction I have thought about due to my past tied with it and my mother parents who would still be living there if they still were alive. It's B day today at school which happens to be my favorite school day because I have Abnegation History 205, Erudite Chemistry 101, Physical Education 511 (practically all Dauntless born) and Herbs and Spices 312. These are my favorite classes and the only reason I'm taking E. Chem 101 is due to my Uncle Caleb is teaching it, otherwise I would say screw it.

Andrew and I walk up to school we meet up with some of our other friends who are in other factions that we have grown close to. There is Lilly Klien who is from Abnegation, Edith Soulsen from Amity, Derek Smith and Ray Manning from Candor. We all became really close friends even since the first day of school and we just stuck around each other until we had to go home waiting until the next day to see each other again. Lilly, Ray and Derek are my closer friends in the group besides Andrew because they want to become Dauntless and we had this crazy idea a long time ago to choose Dauntless together.

Lunch time, it was the best part of the day, especially when I get a lunch note from my dad_._

_ "Enjoy your lunch and don't forgot that I love you and so does your mother. Don't be too harsh on her, we both love you."_

He is right, maybe I was too harsh on her, but sometimes I just don't care.

"Aww Wittle Lee got a love note from her daddy." I smacked Andrew across the back.

"Quite being jealous cause my daddy loves me more than you."

Finishing that statement Lilly, Edith, Derek and Ray came over to our table and started talking about the upcoming aptitude test.

"I don't know about you but I'm thinking about transferring factions to Abnegation." Hearing Edith say that didn't really come to a shock to any of us so we all just replied,

"No kidding Edith."

As we all are laughing in unsion, the laughing ceases and everyone heads goes down.

"Oh shit man, here he comes" Ray mumbles as he puts his hand on his cheek so it looks like he wasn't watching.

John, the meanest, rudest guy you will ever meet walks in the cafeteria with his groupies and his right hand girl, Nicole. She was just as mean as he was which is why they were perfect for each other.

"I see your still slumming with the slum Kay-Lee. You should be with the pure bread Dauntless and not the wanna be's."

John has no fear in getting into my face so I get back into his.

"I really don't care what you say to me or my friends, I don't slum with the slum and that's the reason I'm not with you. So if you continue on your way to your miserable pathetic life that would make my day." I was not afraid of him and I let him know that.

"You watch yourself Eaton." Walking away flicking me off as I laughed as I sat down.

"What a prick."

Andrew really didn't like him and neither did I and if I chose Dauntless at the choosing ceremony I hope that I would fight him so I just kick his ass.


	4. Chapter 4

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie and is gearing towards blowing everyone's minds to how the story I think should have ended in the Epilogue. Chapters are going to be long because I just have so many ideas flowing through my head, ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

****I wanted to skip ahead to Lee's aptitude test so I jumped 3 years forward!****

_**Lee POV**_

This is the day. This is the day that I find out where I belong in this world. I wanted to wake up knowing where I wanted to go but I just didn't. I want to help people and serve the factionless which would make me Abnegation, but then I want to stay with my friends and my family in Dauntless.

"Hey sweetie, you ready for your day?" My mom comes in my room knowing how nervous I am right now, I wonder if she was this nervous for her test like I was As my mom was fish braiding my hair into a pony tail.

"Mom, were you nervous for your test?" She smiled.

"As my mother told me, I was terrified." Not going to lie, that felt better."Kaylee, I just want you to know how proud I am of you and of all the things you have accomplished and whatever you choose just know I will be your biggest fan whether it is with Dauntless or another faction."

I was shocked; I have never felt so humbled in my life. They will still love me if I transfer and that was my reassurance I needed. Now I was ready to take my test.

The time has come to take that leap off the train into the rolling hills to stand in line for my test. All the factions are all lined up in their lines as our train rolls up. Andrew and I are so full of adrenaline that we almost jumped too early.

A voice on the trains yells, "**WE ARE DAUNTLESS**!" and jumps out and everybody else yells and screams jumping off the train on the rolling hills and runs towards our doors. Andrew and I looked at one another as we jumped out as far as we could tucking and rolling along the hill then popping up doing a sprint to the doors. As I sprinted I noticed all the factions backing up from us and watching us as we ran, and I didn't mind because I knew that we were that bad ass.

All the factions gathered in an assembly hall waiting for them to call our names so we can take our aptitude test to let us know where we belong in this society. Since my last name is Eaton, I was the first one from our group to go first and that was nerve racking because I still didn't know what I wanted. Well I did want Dauntless but something else tells me to go to Abnegation. I didn't know and I was hoping the test could help ease my mind with the faction I've been given.

The doors opened and a tall, lengthy woman comes out with a clipboard and flips the page over.

"Christina Early, Matt Easter, Josh Easerado, Kaylee Eaton and Julia Eute. Please stand up and following me right this way."

Andrew, Ray, Derek, Edith and Lily high fived me and patted me on the back saying things like Dauntless is in your blood, don't sweat it and you know where to go Lee. That just made me even more nervous but I'm blessed to have friends like them.

Each of us were assigned a room and I was number 4, ironic much. There was a buzzer and the doors to the rooms opened and the five of us walked into the rooms with the doors closing closely behind us. The room was really bare almost like a jail cell. In the middle of the room was a chair, almost like the ones you see at the dentist and I hated the dentist office so I'm already uncomfortable. As I walk closer to the chair I see a woman behind the chair typing something on the monitor and pouring something into a little shot glass. It was blue and it looks terrifying because it was glowing. I don't like this one bit. She looks like she is in her late 20's, like my mom, and she is wearing black so I assume she is a part of Dauntless. Did we all get people that were a part of our factions, I mean that would make sense since there are 5 factions and there were five of us. Now I'm just nervous because I can't get my brain to shut up.

"Hey Kaylee, Come over here and take a seat. My name is Tori and I will be administering your test today"

The puzzled look on my face made her laugh because I was not moving from my spot when I entered the room.

"How do you know my name?"

"All these questions, you are just like your mother Kaylee, curious. Hurry up we are on a time schedule."

She administered my mother her test, when my Dad says the world is a small place he wasn't kidding. I tried my best to get comfortable in the chair but I just could not stop fidgeting because I felt like the dentist was going to pop up around the corner. Next thing I knew this blue stuff was shoved in my face.

"Drink this Lee." Handing me the glass.

She even knew my nickname, she must be Dauntless because my only call me that when we're home. So I took it from her and shot it into the back of my throat and swallowed it. That wasn't too bad.

As I turned to hand her back the glass she is gone. I examine the glass wondering if I had swallowed a shit ton of alcohol because this was some trippy shit. I didn't know whether or not to get up or just sit there until the effects wore off, but being Dauntless and apparently curious like my mother I got up and walked around. Not even as my butt left the seat, it disappeared and the entire room turned into multiple of hallways of mirrors with my reflection in every direction. I could see myself looking zonked and puzzled trying to figure out what's going on. This must be the test, it has to be but what am I supposed to do. I try not to look at myself in the mirror too long because it was creeping me out. So I continued to walk around until I noticed one of my reflections turned around to directly face me.

"What the frick!" screaming as loud as I could.

The reflection moved towards saying, "Choose."

I look around to see what my reflection was saying and I saw two bowls, one filled with a knife and one with a chunk of meat. "What am I choosing for?"

"Choose before it's too late."

"What am I.." cut off by the sound of growling and as I turn just my head around I see a vicious dog with his hair sticking up with his teeth pressing out of his gums getting into the defense/attack position. I turned to the bowls to find them empty. I backed away slowly and the dog just growled louder and charged at me. I don't think I've ever been scared like this before but my Dauntless instincts kicked in and when it leap into my chest I grabbed it and threw the dog down on the ground. The dog shook himself and continued to get big and defensive. This is not real, there is no way this is real. I'm going to close my eyes and count to 3 and this dog will be gone. The dog charges and my eyes go shut and I start to count. One, Two, Three Open! I look around and hear nothing, no growling, no barking, nothing but a whimpering. I look down and it's a baby puppy. It's so adorable that I get down on my hands and knees beginning to pet it.

"Puppy." A little girl says and I smile at her and nod my head. Her expression went from excited to terrified and held up her arm pointing at the puppy. I turn my head and the vicious dog appears but was not looking at me but at the little girl. And began walking towards her as I stood up and the little girl turned and ran with the dog chasing her down. I begin to chase the dog so it wouldn't harm her. I was the fastest runner out of the Dauntless born so catching up to the dog was no problem and I leaped onto the dog and dragged it down and then just like that I sat straight up in my chair waking up to breathing as hard as I could now just trying to slow my breathing down. I looked around to see if the dog was still around but it was just in the test. I glanced at Tori who grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of the chair across the room towards the door.

"What faction did I get, what was my result." I was anxious but nervous at the same but then curious as to way she dragged me like that, it was like she was panicking for some reason.

"Hurry up before the supervisor comes in. Move it Lee!" She was panicking.

"What was my result!" I was sturn with her because I wasn't leaving without an answer.

"Your mother was right, I cannot believe it."

"What was she right about, what was my result, where do I belong!" I was getting agitated because she kept avoiding the question.

"Your results were inconclusive, the test did not work on you. You are what is known as a Divergent. A divergent is someone who cannot be controlled and is very rare to have but yet it is very dangerous. I need you to speak to no one, if anyone asks tell them you got sick and I sent you home. You need to find your mother and father and speak to them privately and tell them this and only this in public. You were right. You understand me Kaylee."

I was trying hard not to cry because Tori was making me scared of what I am. I didn't even know what I was but apparently my parents do. Why would they keep this from me.

"You're results were Abnegation, Candor and Dauntless. You may choose one of those but in the meantime go find your parents. Be careful Kaylee, the world is not as nice as you think it is. And if anyone asks, you got Dauntless on your test because that's what I put you in as."

What just happened. That's impossible to have three results! I was supposed to have my defining moment in knowing that I know what to choose tomorrow and now the test is telling me that I belong in three different factions. This is just impossible, I need to find my parents as I storm out of the building in search of them.


	5. Chapter 5

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie and is gearing towards blowing everyone's minds to how the story I think should have ended in the Epilogue. Chapters are going to be long because I just have so many ideas flowing through my head, ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

****Hope everyone enjoys this, because I'm enjoying it just writing it!****

_**Tris POV**_

I couldn't stop pacing around the living room, I needed to see Kaylee and wanted to know what she was going to choose. I know she wants Dauntless but she has too much of me inside so I know there is another faction standing in her way. There is another freighting characteristic that I hope didn't get passed down to her and that is my Divergent genes. Tobias isn't Divergent but has the qualities of one so I'm hoping that she doesn't have either of ours.

"Tris, relax please. Kaylee is fine, we don't know if she is Divergent or not. I made sure that she got Tori as her test admisntrator just for that reason so she is in safe hands. Just come sit next me and relax." He always knew to make me smile but never could control my mind, because I wasn't going to sit down.

"Four! We don't know that and what if she is like me, how are we going to protect her if she goes somewhere else! You and I both know she wants another faction!" I only use his nickname when I'm extremely stressed out and not thinking straight. I was definitely not thinking straight.

"You're right Tris," Tobias is walking towards me now knowing that im not going to sit down. "We don't know anything and we are going to figure everything out when she gets home but until then, try to relax so we don't freak her out when she gets home."

He was right. That was last thing I wanted to do for Kaylee was to freak her out. I remember when Tori told me I was Divergent how confused and scared I was because not only I didn't know what they were but I didn't tell anyone, Kaylee does.

An hour goes by until I hear the jingling of keys coming up to the door and it opens. Tobias and I have our elbows on the kitchen counter with our faces in our hands trying to hold ourselves, myself, together for Kaylee until we knew what we were dealing with, if she was Divergent or just a normal kid.

"Mom, Dad, you home?"

Kaylee was home.

"We're in the kitchen Lee, come over here please." This was it.

As I lifted my face out of my hands I saw Kaylee, she was not herself. She look like she has been crying due to her puffy, red eyes along with snot along her sleeves from wiping her nose from sniffling. Right then and there I knew my worse fear was true, she was like me. She was a Divergent. Now I needed to hold myself together for her, I need to be the strong mother that everyone talks about. I need to for my daughter.

"How your test go Lee? What you get?" I know the answer but she doesn't know that I know.

It takes her a couple of seconds to respond and when she does tears start forming in her eyes and speaks, "The results were inconclusive, I'm a Divergent."

Tobias eyes went from suttle to shock and scared all at the same time. He couldn't believe it and turned around to hold back tears as I wrapped my arms around my little girl. I was crying because she didn't do this to herself, I did. What kind of mother would do this to their own kid.

"Mom what am I, Tori said I'm just like you, what is going on. I'm scared Mom."

"Come with me to the couch Lee, your father and I need to talk to you about this. I was hoping that I would never talk to you about this." And it was true. This day was supposed to be happy but now its fearful to plan how to keep my Kaylee alive and safe.

Tobias sat in the kitchen chair while Lee and I were on the couch as Lee continued to keep her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Lee everything is going to be okay. Your father and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. First, what were your results that Tori told.."

I was intreupted by the door flinging open and Tori in the door frame.

"Is she here!"

"Yes Tori she is right here." In my calmiest voice since I knew Tori was extremely concerned for her.

"Oh thank God! Everyone kept looking for her and I told everyone that she went home because she got sick like her mother did and that make a comedic appearance so the questions stopped. How are you Lee."

Lee didn't know how to answer with other than, "Okay." I don't blame her.

"Lee, honey what were your results. What other faction did you get." I needed to know.

"Um, I got Dauntless, um Candor and um um Abnegation." And with that I smiled and so did Tobias. She got our home. She got both of her homes, and I'm so relieved to know the other faction she wanted was Abnegation. A wave of relief flew over me, now I can relax.

"You wanted Abnegation, oh Lee that's great! You are truly your father's and mine, kiddo!"

"A Candor result, you get that from your mother, stubborn and blunt." Tobias really didn't like Candor and knowing his daughter got that makes me wonder what he is thinking. And with that makes me laugh.

"Mom what do I do, where do I go? What exactly is a Divergent and why are "we" so feared?" She was concerned and I'm gald she asked what to do because Tobias had a plan even before Lee was five years old. I guess he had a suspicion as well.

xXxXxX

_**Tobias POV**_

"Mom what do I do, where do I go? What exactly is a Divergent and why are "we" so feared?"

My own daughter is scared, she is terrified of the world. That's not how I want her to live. I want her to live knowing the world is big enough place to be and do whatever she wanted to do. This is why I made a plan just in case she was a Divergent. I want to be the father to Lee that Marcus was not to be. I want to protect her and guide her so she can be the best Eaton that ever walked the planet.

"Kaylee, I need to ask you a very important question that will decide if we can help you from the plan I made up. What are you going to choose tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony?"

"Dad, I don't know. In my heart I want to be Dauntless but I thought about Abnegation ever since I knew that you and Mom were in Abnegation. I just want to be closer to my family, I want to help people and do good for them but I also want to protect them."

"Can you and Mom be like twins already, Jesus Christ! Genes don't play any games for you two." Tori was right my little girl was like my wife in every which way possible. That only makes me want to protect her that much more, protect this family.

"Lee, I have a plan set up and the people your mother and I trust are only in it, including Tori and your Uncle Caleb. This plan is ready to go but only if you choose Dauntless. This is not pressuring you to choose Dauntless but It's a way that your mother and I along with others can help you and keep you safe from Dauntless leadership knowing the truth. You choose what's best for you and we will help you in every way that we can possible."

I want her to choose Dauntless to know I will be with her every step of the way.

"How would you do that Dad, Mom?"

"See that's the thing Sweetie, we can't tell you because we don't want to alter your choice. Your father was just saying that no matter what the faction you choose to be with, we will be with you to make sure you are in safe hands and is protected. We know people in Abnegation and Christina's family are in Candor. You are going to be safe wherever you choose. We love you very much."

No Tris. She needs to be in Dauntless. I need to protect her. I can't protect her outside these walls.

"I'll go make dinner." I needed a distraction. "Tori you staying?"

"Naw, I got a late client tonight at the parlor, I just wanted to check up on this chick." She get up and hugs Lee and waves at us and walks out.

She needs to be in Dauntless. I keep telling myself that and it just gets me even more heated. But it is ultimately her decision and what she chooses. I just want her to be here with Tris and I, that's all.

"Well, now we know what to do Tobias. She needs to be Dauntless." Finally, there is the protective Tris initiate I knew.

"Until Tomorrow."

I had this gut feeling I was going to have a new Dauntless Member in our family tomorrow. My baby girl was going to choose Dauntless and that was that.


	6. Chapter 6

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie and is gearing towards blowing everyone's minds to how the story I think should have ended in the Epilogue. Chapters are going to be long because I just have so many ideas flowing through my head, ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

******CHOOSING CEREMONY! WHERE WILL LEE GO?!******

_**Lee POV**_

I hear my alarm go off and I just let it ring and ring. I didn't want to wake up because today is the day that defines us, the day that is the first day of the rest of our lives. If I had my choice I would skip today and become factionless and not worry about being a Divergent or what faction to choose from. I was not ready because I didn't know what faction to call home yet, and that was scary.

I walk into the kitchen and instantly on the hallway wall I saw a note.

"_Kaylee, your father and I had to leave for work early this morning, we will not be able to make it to your Choosing Ceremony but that doesn't mean we love you any less. I just wanted to let you know how much we love you and no matter what you choose we will love you until the end of time. We will see each other soon enough." –Mom_

And on the back was a note from my dad.

"_You know what to do, do what's right in your heart and you will know when the time is right." –Dad_

A man of few words my father is, but those few words mean more than a book. I will do what's right in my heart only if I knew what was right.

I gather myself together trying to make myself more presentable but that never happens so I threw on my favorite pair of black yoga capris and a black v-neck shirt with my hair in a sideways braided ponytail with a black headband. I walk to my mirror and just sit down on my floor and just think. I look damn sexy in black and couldn't see myself in any other color. Was that a sign? Was that a sign that meant I was born to be Dauntless? I still didn't know but my cell went off and it was Andrew.

"LEE YOUR GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN LET'S GO!" Oh shit! I had 5 minutes to run to the train!

I was running as fast as I could with thoughts running through my head, Dauntless, Candor or Abnegation? I just kept running and kept thinking. As I was running towards the train I looked around myself seeing Dauntless members laughing and playing with foam swords and with an instant I waved at my parents as I see them walking with the Dauntless Leadership and my mom blew me a kiss and my dad tipped his head at me with a smile as they turned the corner. Was my dad trying to tell me something? He and I had a connection that my mom and I didn't have. I know he wants me in Dauntless but there has to be a reason for it, but what was it!

I ran up the ramp to the train too see it pulling away, Shit man! I ran again along the train to find Andrew holding hand out.

"JUMP LEE!"

So I jumped and he caught me and pulled me into the car.

"Are you trying to be factionless before you even choose." Laughing I replied

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing." I didn't think so anyway in my scenario.

As we pull up towards the reception hall we don't jump off this time because a parents are on the train along with young family members. While the train stops and people get off I don't move. This is it. My arm is pulled by Andrew as usual.

"Lee, I swear you must be on drugs this morning." I wish I was.

We all sit in our designated sections in the reception hall. Family members were all in attendance along with my entire class sitting with their families in their factions, for the time being. I wave to Lilly, Edith and Derek and Ray. This was when we all stick together. Everyone was with their families except me. I was just sitting by myself on this special day. Why couldn't my parents be here, like seriously what is more important at work than the choosing ceremony of their daughter. That just ticked me off. That could have been the last time they ever saw me, which I knew was a lie because they would find a way.

The leader of Abnegation stepped up and started talking about the factions and the war and all that but I wasn't paying any attention to him. I was staring at the bowls that each belonged to a faction. Abnegation was a bowl filled with pebbles, Dauntless was burning coals, Erudite was water, Amity was soil and Candor was glass. But I was only interested in two bowls that happened to be next to each other, Abnegation and Dauntless. Do I stay home and be protected by my parent's side or go to Abnegation and be selfless for the rest of my life.

Luckily Andrew saw me sitting by myself and came with his family with me.

"Didn't want you to be by yourself, where are your parents?" I didn't know what to tell them because I didn't know.

"I have no idea, they said in a note they had work stuff."

I didn't care because I was mad at them.

"Christina Early."

I didn't even know the ceremony started, the girl looked like she just shit her pants she was so nervous. She was in Abnegation and by the looks of it she was going to stay or so I thought. She transferred to Amity. Her parents were hysterical; they were weeping and telling their daughter to come back. Get a grip, she still is doing good in the world. Parents.

Matt Easter and Josh Easerado were called and then I realized, I'm next. Shit.

"Kaylee Eaton." A roar came from the Dauntless side when my name was called. Jesus calm down guys. As I walked up I was sweating and my palms were twitching. Now I understood why that girl looked like she was shitting bricks because I probably looked like that right now. I walk up to the table and saw a ceremonial knife waiting for me to cut myself so I can drop my blood into the bowl of my future faction. I grab the knife and slice my palm wincing in a little bit of pain and heading over to the two bowls that I saught out before the ceremony. I hold my hand out but not in a way a blood drip would fall over the Abnegation bowl but then thinking about what my dad said in his note this morning,

""_**You know what to do, do what's right in your heart and you will know when the time is right." **_

I finally realized what he meant and this was the time, I knew exactly where I wanted to be for me. I hold my hand over the bowl and let my blood drip into the bowl of my new home.

"**DAUNTLESS."**

A roar from the Dauntless emerged with people jumping up and down clapping and chanting my name. I knew what my dad meant and this was always my home. As I went back to my seat I waited for a hug from my parents that was never going to happen because they weren't here but it's okay because ill see them tonight.

As the ceremony started to get to the en my group of friends had their own paths they wanted to take. Lilly and Andrew went to Dauntless; Edith transferred to Abnegation and Ray stayed in Candor and Derek transferred to Erudite.

I had my friends with me now until the end and for that I felt like I hit the jackpot in life. As the ceremony ended Dauntless got up and started running towards the train yelling and screaming. I was free, I was where I wanted to and where I always belong. Lilly was yearning to be away from Abnegation so grab me and ran just as fast as me and we just ran together ahead of everyone leaving Andrew behind us. He wasn't that fast but he was stronger than us. We climb the railings to get to the train and as if Lilly was a Dauntless Born she was the first one to jump on the train which took Andrew and I by surprise along with the other Dauntless Borns.

"You guys coming or not?" She was so full of excitement and joy that I was happy for her.

Andrew and I looked at one another and together hopping onto the train. I was on my way home as a true Dauntless.

Before I shut the door I hear

"HELP ME PLEASE!" By the looks of it she was Amity so she couldn't really run that fast with her baggy shirt and shirt. I held a hand out for her and swung her up into the car. She was pale and I knew she was running hard and far longer than she could.

"Th..a..thanks. I really appreciate it. My name is Julie." She was out of breath.

"My name is Kaylee, but most people call me Lee."

She hugged me and I brought her with me to meet Lilly and Andrew. As we approached the Dauntless compound the train didn't stop. Looking back at the place where we usually got off was now in the distance.

"What is going on Andrew?"

"I have no idea?"

A voice yells slamming the doors open, "GET READY TO JUMP!." As people start jumping off the train onto the top of a building.

ARE YOU CRAZY! Why are we jumping off the train when there are perfectly working stairs back there! What is going on! But I don't ask questions because if you didn't jump you were factionless. I grab Andrews hand but he was already off the train so I grab the petrified Julie and ran with her and we both jumped. I looked down and saw the street and the levels of the building and landed in a tuck position but not very well. I must have slide about a good two feet on the rubble. Getting up and realizing my pants were ripped and I was pissed.

"Nice landing Lee." Andrew saw my ripped pants and he was going to rub it in my face.

"I hate you, you know that right."

"Now I do." Punching in the arm and walking towards everyone.

I help Julie get up she got the worse of it because she landed on her face that ended up with scratch marks up her face. Ripping a piece of her skirt giving it to her so she can hold it to her face to somewhat stop the bleeding. As I got to my feet I recognized a voice that was embedded in my brain.

"Welcome initiates to Dauntless. My name is Austin and I will be one of your instructors."

Dad?


	7. Chapter 7

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie and is gearing towards blowing everyone's minds to how the story I think should have ended in the Epilogue. Chapters are going to be long because I just have so many ideas flowing through my head, ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

****Morning of the choosing ceremony before Lee wakes up****

**Tobias POV**

I glance over at the alarm clock, it's only 5am and I know Tris set it for 5:15 so we can get ready for the big day today and not wake up Lee. I sat up gently so I didn't make a lot of noise and wake her up. I look at the window to see that the sun is still not up. I thought to myself when the last time I woke up before the sun rose. I moved the sheets off of me and went over to the window and put my arm against the window frame and leaned up against it just thinking. This is Kaylee's day; this is the deciding day to see if I see my little girl jump off the train not as my daughter but as a Dauntless Initiate.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I turned my head over my shoulder to see Tris hit the snooze button and cover herself back into the sheets moaning. I giggled underneath my breathe because I know how pleasant she will be to get up at this hour. I'm almost positive that she heard me coming towards her due to the sheets tightening around her and the giggling happening underneath the sheet barrior.

"Tobais, don't even…"

I stood at the end of the bed and ripped off the sheets in one quick motion. *WHAM*

"You suck."

"I know I am the biggest butthead of them all. Coffee?"

Lying on the bed with no sheets holding her knees to her chest whimpering that she's cold that It's almost too adorable. I leave our room and walk down the hall to check on the twins. We leave their door cracked just for safety situations and sometimes Maddy comes into our bed to sleep if she had a nightmare. Pure Daddy's girl. So I crack the door and tiptoe to the other door that was covered in stickers and pictures of Lee's friends, Dauntless symbols all around it and a family photo in the middle of the door. Her door is closed shut because well, she's a teenager and teenage girls like their privacy. I quietly turned the knob and slowly and steadily opened the door enough so I could see her. Lee was fast asleep. She slept like me, one leg under the covers while the other leg was on top of the covers. One arm under the pillow and the other hanging over the edge and curled up. I couldn't deny that she was my daughter. I slowy felt a hand goes across my bare back and a whisper into my ear.

"Now where have I seen that sleeping position before?"

"I have no idea but we shouldn't wake her up."

Tris giggles and I close the door.

As it is almost time for Lee's alarm to go off to head to the Choosing Ceremony Tris leaves a little note for her in kitchen hallway for her saying that we're sorry we couldn't attend the ceremony and that we loved her.

"Ready Tobias?"

"Yeah, let me grab one more thing, I'll meet you outside."

I walked like I was going back into our room and when Tris walked out the door I went back to the kitchen hallway to where Tris taped the note and I wrote something for Lee to help her make her decision. I sure hope it will work.

xXxXxXxXxX

"Good Morning Eaton's how you both doing this morning. Ready for the big day."

Dauntless leadership was extra peppy today for numerous reasons one was that they were excited for the new initiates coming through, a couple of new Dauntless Leadership people would be announced today and that they were excited to see if our girl was going to become an initiate.

"Hello Brad, how are you this morning, ready for the big day?"

"I should say the same to you both. We have no doubts about your daughter coming back to us this afternoon. Leadership would like to talk to you guys before we head off into our groups as we wait for the kids to jump off the train. Follow me."

Tris looks at me a little concerned and I don't blame her, I feel very unsettled myself. As we pass the pit and up pass the control room, we walked down the corridor to the conference room where we were greeted by the Dauntless Leadership. AS we entered the room, Leadership all stood up from their chairs and nodded their heads at us.

"Please have a seat."

We took our seats and as soon as I hit he seat Tris grabbed my hand underneath the table and I knew she was nervous. I squeezed her hand letting her know that I was on the same page with her knowing that everything would be okay. Brad began to make his way to the front of the room to begin whatever we were both brought into for.

"As you know we are all very excited for the beginning of this day as it marks the dawn of a new era of Dauntless members. And what an honor it is to have the Eaton's here to join us as they wait to see if Kaylee joins us as a full Dauntless member of this society. Now we called you in today to see if you would do the honors of being a apart of the training this year."

I felt a hard squeeze come from Tris's hand into my hand, I did not like where this is going.

"We know you denied this request for years but we feel like you two would be the best leaders to be training our newest members. Tris you were at the top of your rankings along with Four over here. However, should you choose this there would be some changes that would need to be made? First, do you accept and if you do then we will continue on."

I looked at Tris who looked like she saw a ghost, face was getting pale and her face was emotionless. I nudged her shoulder to bring her back into the world of reality. She was startled but came back. She looked at me with those eyes, I've seen those eyes before. They were the eyes of fear and nervous put together. I gave her a little wink and turned back to Brad.

"Yes, we will train the new initiates this year. What are these changes you spoke of?"

Applauses went around the room as I put my hand up acknowledging their clapping, for whatever reason I didn't care because I was interested into what Brad was about to say.

"Seeing that we might have a change of obtaining Lee this year, we would most defiantly have to make sure that no one knows whose parents you are so that Lee will have a fair chance as anyone else. You both would need a new name for the duration of training, a new look. Practically a new identity. Tris, you would need to either wear a crewneck shirt to cover your tattoo or have a cover up done but that would need to be taken care of first along with dying your hair a different color. Four, you would also need a few more tattoos along with a hair dye as well. Tris, your new identity is Payton Early. You were an Erudite transfer who was middle ranked throughout the process. Four your new identity is Austin Hill. You were a Dauntless born who was top of the class. You will be referred to as these names and no other, do you understand."

Talk about an early morning whopper. Woah. A new identity, what the heck is going on?

"Excuse us for just a moment please."

I grabbed Tris's arm and pulled her outside the room, shut the door and walked down the hallway a little bit for reassurance that we could not be heard. This was too big for one of to make a decision. Way too big.

"Tobias I don't know, this is just way too much and besides we don't even know if Kaylee will choose Dauntless today. Something is wrong, I can sense it Tobais, don't you. There is something they are not telling us. Do they know that Kaylee is a you know what? Is that why they want us to train her so they can watch us with her mental test and alter them."

This had to work.

"Tris, you are over thinking this. The only people who know are us and Tori. That's all that needs to know. I also feel uneasy about it but then if we are training her then we can keep an eye on her to make sure she is safe at all times until she is through the training and becomes a member. We need to be trainers. For Kaylee's safety and for our family."

I leaned over to Tris as she was leaned up against the wall as I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Trust me."

I could feel a sigh of relief coming from her mouth. Her forehead was warm which meant she was a little stressed out so I took her into my embrace and wrapped my arms all around her and lifted her chin up with my fingers so our eyes could meet and went in for a kiss on her lips. A normal kiss turned into a passionate kiss that I felt Tris's arms wrap around the back of my neck. I could feel her heartbeat quicken and her breathing pattern get faster against my chest and her muscles were tightening up around my neck. I quickly separated our lips with a smile across my face.

"Tonight, but first we have a meeting to finish up."

She smiled and giggled and gave a quick peck on my cheek and walked towards the board room. How the hell did I get so lucky with her? The world may never know.

As I walked back in, Tris was already sitting down with her hands folded on top of the table. She looked ready as ever. This was it, there was no turning back now. Tris was ready and so was I.

"We will do whatever it takes to get the initiates ready to be the newest members of Dauntless."

"Well done Tris, we could not be any happier with your choice. Well then we have a lot of work to get done before the train arrives. Let's get moving people. We have training to get accomplished!"

Brad led us out of the conference room and down towards the pit where Tori awaited us.

"This is where I am going to leave you both. Four, Tori will take you to get some more tattoos done that are visible and Tris Anna will take you to get some new shirts and your hair done. Good luck to you both we are counting on you."

As Brad turned around and disappeared down the hallway to meet up with leadership, I looked at Tris and winked at her.

"See you soon Payton. Don't go too crazy on the hair."

"Don't get anything you won't regret Austin. See you on the flip side."

I love her.


	8. Chapter 8

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie and is gearing towards blowing everyone's minds to how the story I think should have ended in the Epilogue. Chapters are going to be long because I just have so many ideas flowing through my head, ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

_**Lee POV**_

"Welcome initiates to Dauntless. My name is Austin and I will be one of your instructors."

My dad is an instructor. That makes sense why he didn't come to my ceremony today because he was getting ready for the new initiates to arrive. Where is my mother? Was she one too? I just stood straight up because he looked different. He dyed his hair darker brown and had some new ink on his arm, an entire, I hope mom knows about this because she would be pretty pissed off and he got a piercing too over his eyebrow. Did I miss something last night? Was he really my dad, but he had to be because I could recognize that voice anywhere? He wasn't talking like a dad to me but a stubborn, stern instructor. But why was his name Austin? Was he known only at home by Four? There are so many questions I have for him, maybe I'll just ask him tonight at home. Andrew was beginning to mimic my dad when I let out a giggle that happened to be too loud. Next thing I knew everyone was turned around staring at me.

"Who's laughing come forth right now." He was pissed, what a great way to say hey Dad I'm back.

As I walked forward my dad's face went from angry to calming. He was relieved that I was here and that I chose Dauntless and with that he tipped his head to me and then back to instructor in my face. We're going to have problems, I can already see this.

"You think this is funny, then why don't you jump first initiate." Everyone was baffled by the word jumped coming from his mouth, I was too.

"Jump? Where and what would I be jumping off of, this building?" What was he talking about I just jumped off a moving train onto this building and now he wants me to jump off again. He's nuts.

"Yes."

"Excuse me."

Now he was practically touching my nose with his nose. "You have a problem with it then I suggest that you would be better off with the factionless."

Ha the factionless! Good one dad, oh the jokes you have today. What I didn't realize is that I rolled my eyes.

"Did I say something funny because to me it seems like you are taking this as joke am I wrong or correct initiate?"

Crap He's pissed. But does he really think I'm going to jump off a building into a dark hole where you can't see the bottom. Like seriously can we at least use some common sense here but I guess I have no choice because he's grabbing my arm dragging me to the ledge. He wouldn't kill me on the first day, would he?

"Any day now, the factionless are getting restless."

I looked at Andrew and he was trying to hold his laughter together because I was jumping first instead of him. I look at my dad once again and before I jumped he winked at me and turned his head as he belted, "FIRST JUMPER."

I was terrified that I was jumping into something I couldn't see but I had to trust me dad that whatever I'm jumping towards was safe because he wouldn't let me jump into danger now would he. No he wouldn't and if he did I would have no problem in haunting him.

I closed my eyes and landed in a springy net and I opened my eyes as I bounced back up to the building top with heads looking over to see where I had went. I sat there only for 30 seconds to be tumbling to the ground by someone holding the net downward. I got off and next thing I knew was hit by a hard hug that literally almost knocked me over. It was my mom. She was trying not to cry so the other new initiates wouldn't see but since they weren't down here my mom could hug me.

"I knew you were coming back, had no doubt in my mind." She sounded so relieved like she had been holding her breath all day.

"Mom?"

"Alright, maybe a little doubt but your father knew the whole time which is why he made you jump first if he saw you so I could hug you and congratulate you before everyone else shows up."

Not only did my dad look different my mom was different too, what the heck is going on? I must be on some type of trippy serum here. I looked baffled as I kept looking over my shoulder gazing at my mom while walking to the corner of the room waiting for everyone to jump into the net wondering what the heck is going on.

XxXxXx

_**Tobias POV**_

See I don't know why women are always so worked up over nothing. Tris was worried all day about not seeing Kaylee again and look, she is here and she is safe, although I will need to explain to her the severity of this situation that we're in now with her parents being instructors. The leadership doesn't mind it but had some concerns about the placement of Kaylee if she chose Dauntless. Tris and I had to spilt the duties up with Tris being with the Transfers and me with the Dauntless Borns. Tris didn't want to see Kaylee fighting and being sent to the infirmary and to be honest neither did I but I could stomach it a lot better. I promised Tris before I went on top of the building awaiting the jumpers that if I saw Kaylee that I would send her down first so she could see her and hug her before everyone saw them. As the last jumper jumps the leadership and I walk down the stairs and I mumble to myself, "I am very proud of you Kaylee." I began to head towards the new initiates of Dauntless.

XxXxXxX

_**Lee POV**_

Everyone who jumped was terrified but relieved when they realized there was a net at the bottom that was catching them.

"You will be spilt up by transfers and Dauntless born. You will live separately, train separately and scored separately. Tranfers will go with Payton and Uriah and Dauntless borns will come with Zeke and myself."

I said goodbye to Lilly and Julie as they followed to who I believed my mother was down the hallway and followed Andrew and my dad down our hallway. This was my time.

"I cannot wait to go back home and watch the new episode of The Challenge." I said to Andrew and with that being said Austin stopped abruptly.

"Let me make something real clear real fast, you will not be going back to your houses here. You will live in your dormitories and you will not go back to your families. You are training and that will be the end of that. If I find out you went back to your houses, you will be factionless. Understand."

Damn. I nod my head and continue to walk with the group. I could see the anger forming in his eyes. I don't think I like this side of my dad. Not one bit.

We walked into down the dormitory hallway and I had to question myself where I was because I have never been down this hallway before. And when we walked in I found out that it was probably a good thing I never have. There was a line of beds lining the walls leaving a walk way in between the beds. The bathrooms were open, no privacy no nothing.

"What is this place, jail?" Oh shit, I said aloud didn't I. Yup. Everyone was staring at me but my dad was not, he still had his back towards me.

"What is your name initiate?" He turns around with his arms behind his back. Woah, I have never seen him so pissed off in my entire life that it actually scared me.

"Kaylee but people call me Lee." I'm in deep shit.

"Well Lee, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and don't talk unless you are spoken too. Your parents didn't raise you that way I see and I will break you. Be in the dining hall in 10 minutes. Glaring at me he shoves into my shoulder and kept walking. I'm just standing here dumbfounded at what just happened. Maybe that's what he really acts like when he is in Dauntless. Andrew grabs me and pulls me away from everyone else so no one can hear us.

"We hit the jackpot with this teacher don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I guess we did, didn't we."

People start filing out of the dormitories heading for dinner and we quickly followed and the last thing I wanted to be to be yelled at by my father once again.

XxXxX

_**Tobias POV**_

I don't like this already. I don't like this acting rude to my own daughter, what am I getting myself into. I have to let her know what is really going on and maybe that way she can hold her tongue and know that I love her still but I have to be stern. As I waited by the doors of the dormitories with my shoulder leaning onto the wall I waited for Lee to come out and when she did I call her over.

"A word with you Lee."

She walked over like she was about to get a beating, I don't like this. I walked somewhere that no one can see us and I pulled my girl into my chest with a hug that wasn't just a normal hug but a protective, loving hug.

"I'm so glad that you came back home." Tears were forming into my eyes and I let them out. Lee rubbed them away and told me that struck me.

"If it wasn't for your note this morning I would have gone to Abnegation. Thank you Dad. What's up with your hair and tattoos and pierces? Having a mid-life crisis already and why is mom looking different too? What's going on Dad?"

"You need to know that myself and your mother are your instructors now, this is our job. We need you to know that absolutely no one under any circumstances is allowed to know that. We need you to be protected from the identity of being the daughter of not just one instructor but two. The reason is that the leadership along with your mother and I don't want people to think of you any differently and don't want to think that you are treated any differently than anyone else. Which is why I acted the way I did. Try to keep your comments to yourself and do whatever I ask whether it's in a nice tone or not. I'm trying to protect you Kaylee and you're not helping kiddo. Now scat you have two minutes left to get to the dining hall. Oh and I'm was very proud father when I saw you and I still am. Make us proud. Remember, don't tell anyone, that includes Andrew."

"No problem Da…I mean Austin." She looked at me then turned the corner to head over to the cafeteria to meet up with her new friends. I don't think I have ever been prouder of her in my entire life. Before I could hop off the wall I was leaning on Tris comes around the corner.

"How sentimental honey." Laughing and hopping into my arms. "How she do?"

"Let's just say she has your attitude and your tongue. The qualities that I wished she never had." Sticking my tongue out at this beautiful woman who is in my graps right now and by the looks of it she had a certain feeling.

"Oh really because I always hated her nose because it doesn't sit right on her face because that comes the quality that I wished would be fix."

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you look in dark hair with red highlights, very sexy if I do say so myself Payton."

I pick her up as she wraps her legs around my waist and touch my forehead against hers and whisper.

"I would say the same about you Mr. bad boy with the sleeve and the piercing."

"How did we get so lucky to be with each other and have one hell of an amazing kid together?"

"Because I jumped first."

And with that she leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't just a normal kiss, it was a passionate kiss, like the time we first kissed over my balcony that one night. It was deep and long. I wrapped one of my hands on the back of her waist letting her feet touch the ground and then moving my hands to touch her cheek bones to let her know that I loved her.

WHAM! Laughing emerges from around the corner where we were and Uriah, Christina and Zeke appeared. Uriah was on the floor laughing with Zeke using the wall propping himself upright and Christina was just laughing at the boys.

"Oh my bad Four, did we ruin something." Uriah is still on the floor laughing and now laughing harder. Then Tris walks over to Christina laughing at the situation.

"Real mature guys, thanks." I was annoyed but hey it was funny.

"Oh Four, we cocked blocked, get over it. You have a house to yourself now, well mostly. Besides the twins you're golden so go do the dirty. "

Zeke always had a sexual mind. I can never understand where he got it from but he did.

Twins! I forgot about them today! Shit where are they!

"Four, I gave them to Caleb for the remainder of training since we weren't going to be around for them. Take a breath."

I did but then I realized what happened today I have to go through it again with not one kid but two. This cycle never ends.

"Hey Tris, does Lee know about Zeke or myself yet?"

"No I'm sorry not yet, since were instructors we will have to wait until she is through. It's too dangerous for her right now. You will when she is done. I promise. Also we got new identities to protect her with. I'm Payton and Four is Austin, call us by these names in public."

"Austin, that's the best you can do?"

I was going to start to wrestle him when we all heard the clanging of cups together.

"We better get going or we're going to miss the induction speech."

All of us started to head down to the dining hall and it felt like old times and that felt pretty good. The Eaton legacy has finally arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie and is gearing towards blowing everyone's minds to how the story I think should have ended in the Epilogue. Chapters are going to be long because I just have so many ideas flowing through my head, ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

****TRAINING BEGINS AND SO DOES A RIVIARLY****

_**Lee Pov**_

So now I have to keep a secret that father and mother are my instructors and have to behave like a normal initiate who left their families but I came back to mine because I felt safer. This just gets more and more confusing the more I think about so I just decided not to think about it anymore for the time being. Just do what dad said, don't ask questions and do what you're told. Point blank. Cool.

Walking into the dining hall was so much more different than walking into it when I was living here. It was different because I would have earned the right to be here instead of just being born into Dauntless. I pointed out Julie and Lilly and practically dragged Andrew with me as we went over to them to see how they liked it here.

"I LOVE IT HERE LEE!" Of course Lilly did, doesn't surprise me. I was more curious about Julie's answer because she was from Amity and Amity rarely never transferred away from their faction.

"It's different and not like anything like Amity, but I love it lot here." Well that's something you don't hear every day from Amity.

"Well if I do say so myself, you two look stunning in black and it suits you both well." Andrew thinks he's a stud. What a player.

I didn't even recognize the black on them; I assume my mother gave them black clothes to wear for now on. It only makes sense, Faction before Blood now and forever.

"Yeah we had to burn our old faction clothes; I was pretty upset because I made that outfit from scratch." A guy sitting across from me stuck his hand out and shook hands with me. "Oh excuse me, my name is Jacob."

"Thanks, my name is Kaylee but most people call me Lee. Are you a transfer as well?" He looked like one. Sounded like an Erudite know it all.

"Yes I am a transfer from Erudite." Knew it. "Glad to meet you Lee." He shook my hand once again and got up and left. What a strange character.

Dinner continued Julie, Lilly, Andrew and I were laughing and having a good time knowing that we would have to spilt up again until something ice cold hit the back of my neck and it wasn't just a drip of water, it was a pitcher full of water hitting me. I stood straight up screaming throwing my jacket off of me because the water was ice cold and ice cubes were getting stuck in my jacket. I spun around as quickly as my feet and body would let me twist only to see an evil face I hoped I would never have to see again, John.

"Oh sorry twerp, didn't see you there. Are you okay I mean you should be because I could smell you from my table across the hall." That smart ass tone was going to get him punched.

Andrew jumped up to get between John and I before I unleashed anger on him to teach him to not mess with me anymore and while I was moving towards that asshole, Lilly grabbed me and dragged me away from him.

"I'll be here forever twerp, You can't run from me anymore!" I hated that kid.

As John walks away with his head up in the air Andrew ran towards me to see if I was okay and if I needed anything and as I said nothing. I just wanted to blow off some steam because I didn't want John to see him getting to me. When I got to the end of the row of dining tables, I saw my mother on one side of the table and my dad a couple of rows down. My mom's eyes were looking at me but my dad's eyes we dead set on John from his table. Oh my god, seriously. I could see them not as instructors but as my parents, worried about their kid being bullied. I didn't need them to be causing a scene, so I gave both of a look of just leave it alone for not only their sake but for mine too. This was my time to be Kaylee Eaton and to come out of the shadows of my parents.

Grabbing my waist, Andrew pulled me in just before I got to the dormitories doors.

"Kaylee are you okay?" Kaylee, since when does he use my real name? This is strange.

"Yeah I just need to cool some steam off so I'm just going to go to my bed. I'll catch you later tonight for zip lining." I think he likes me? Just what I need now is guy problems, why now Andrew.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Lee POV**

Walking down the hallways at night was an eerie yet exciting feeling that ran through out your veins and all over your body and up your spine. Everywhere you looked you could almost feel like someone is watching and following you with every noise that is made amplified throughout the corridors.

"Kaylee, over here."

I stopped in my track to look around cautiously to see who was calling my name in the middle of the night, when everyone should have been asleep in their dorms. I swiftly turned around and saw Andrew hiding behind a wall.

"Andrew what are you doing here, you could get in serious trouble if your caught out here."

"I could say the same about you Eaton."

I knew that voice and it did not belong to Andrew. Only one person I know calls me only by my last name, John. The figure began to shuffle through the shadows and enter the light so I can see John and his cowardness. But he was not alone. He was holding Andrew by the back of his shirt lmost choking him by how hard he had wrapped his hand into his shirt collar. Andrew looked horrible like he just got out of an unfair fight. Both eyes were black and blue, his nose was broken by all the blood running down his face, he had what to appear as whip marks alone his forearms.

"JOHN! WHAT YOU DO TO ANDREW!"

"It's not what I've done to Andrew, it's what I'm going to do is the question you should be asking me."

What the hell hasn't he done already? Andrew looks bad enough and he can't even open his eyes up all the way because they are so swollen and cant even stand on his own without being supported. I lunged towards him but he was instantly pulled back and away from me while two thugs stepped in between us.

"What business do you want with him John, look at him haven't you done enough justice yet to him!"

I was going to kill him. This was not humane in any faction. I could barely look at Andrew because he was so broken physically and mentally. He didn't look like the Andrew I grew up with, he just looks like some guy who looks like him.

"Why are you being protective of him, do you like him."

I stood there without a motion in my body because the truth was, I did.

"Oh would you look at that boys, she does. Kaylee over here likes this piece of trash. Now isn't that interesting. boys. I wonder if hose feelings are still going to be there."

"What are you talking about?"

I had no idea what he was talking about but in my gut I didn't want to know why.

"So you don't know what lover boy told us. When then, gentlemen I say we let loverboy explain shouldn't we."

"YEAH" erupted throughout the hallways of the pit and two people, who I assumed were men, brought Andrew forward and threw him forward towards me on the floor. I ran to his aide and help him get his arms freed that were tied up. As I helped him to sit on his knees he was crying, I've never seen him cry before.

"Andrew what's wrong? What is going on? What do you have to explain to me?"

Silence fell over everyone as Andrew picked up his head and spoke words that went through me like a knife being thrown at me but it never stop.

"I'm so sorry Lee I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone else, you have to believe me!" He's practically whimpering with every letter that is coming from his mouth and with a swift motion John backhands his head.

"Get to the point!"

"Kaylee, I told them who your parents were, their true identities along with their fake ones."

I got up off my knees and backed away from Andrew. That's impossible. No one knew except me and my parents!

"That's impossible."

"Ah, see that's what I said until a funny thing happened. When you and "Austin" were getting all cozy with one another, I found Loverboy over here hiding around the corner watching you so I did what I did best. I came for what I wanted and I left for what I wanted and more. You shouldn't be so public with secrets Lee. Now if you would like to come with me, I like to show you something even more interesting than this."

Three people walked around me like they were guarding me, one in front, one in the back and one on the side. We followed to where ever John wanted me to go. I was going over and over in my head what else he had up his sleeve. Who did he beat up? He knew who my parents where so that only left.. MADDY AND JUSTIN! Could have have gotten them in Erudite! Uncle Caleb wouldn't betray our family one more time! My father has already forgiven him one time! There's no way! As we turned the corner I noticed two people who had their hands tied up and blindfolded kneeling down in front of the Chasm. When the person in front of me moved out of my way panic shot throughout my body!

"MOM! DAD!"

"Oh so it is true. We have the famous Tris and Four Eaton, nice disguises I might add. You are all witness to the biggest sham in faction history! The only reason she made it through Dauntless so far is that she was helped along and used her own parents as crutches! They have all played the system that true Dauntless Borns have fought for in our history. She does not belong in Dauntless, she has not earned her right to be a member of this society because she was only born into it. I say that we make a stand for this corrupted system once and for all!"

Roaring and clapping erupted throughout the Chasm that the echos were just as loud as the original sounds as fists were thrown up into the air. I was mortified and petrified as i watch my parents hovering over the edge of the bridge above the Chasm. Tears consumed my eyes and then filed out of my eyes and they never stopped. I gazed at my mom who put a brave face on her as she gazed at me. She had to be the bravest human being I've ever known. My father was thrashing around trying to break free but the ropes were tied to tight and he was being pinned down.

"I think we had enough here."

WHAM!

"MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"TRRRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

John kicked my mom over the edge and into the Chasm. Everything in my body went numb as I watch my mom fall into the tunnel that lead to her death. A death that she could not survive this time. Tears now were uncontrollable and rage was running through me!

"JOHN YOU'RE A MURDERER! YOU JUST KILLED MY MOTHER!"

"Awe, I'm sorry Lee. But now that we have your attention I'm going to ask you one question. I want something that you have hidden from me, and now it's time to hand it over."

"JOHN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING!"

"STOP LYING! Kaylee, I'm only going to ask you one more time, where is it."

John began to grow impatient because he had his foot pressed up against my dad making him lean further and further over the edge like my mother. I wasn't going to watch both of my parents die today. I stepped on one of the guards foot and kneed him in the groin and broke the ropes apart and began to head towards John. John stood there with a smirk on his face but before I got to him, I felt a great shove on my shoulder and I lost my balance and began to fall into the Chasm. I looked up at John and my dad screaming out my name and out of the corner emerges a person's shadow who looked like...

"WAKE UP WAKE UP! FIRST DAY OF TRAINING INITIATES! DRESSED AND IN THE PIT IN 10 MINUTES! LET'S MOVE IT!"

I woke up to my father's voice and my shirt and pillow were in a puddle of sweat. I look around to make sure I was alive and this wasn't a dream, it wasn't because I saw Andrew and he didn't look beaten up.

"Let's go Lee,! You're going to be late to your first day of training and Austin will be pissed!"

"Coming Andrew."

It wasn't just a dream but a nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie and is gearing towards blowing everyone's minds to how the story I think should have ended in the Epilogue. SORRRYYY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING. FAMILY VACATION TO HAWAI'I!****

**Please forgive me, I'm back now with many more ideas and twists for this Divergent story!**

_**Lee POV**_

I couldn't shake that dream that I just had last night. Getting dressed was hard enough without looking around at everyone and every corner to see if I was being watched. It's all in your head Lee, pull yourself together you have like five minutes left to get to the pit before getting called out by my dad. As usual, I'm the last one out the dormitories and left scrambling down the hallways to catch up with the group so I wasn't last or late.

"Welcome to your first day of Dauntless training initiates. Before we get into any training, we have some rules to go over."

Dad never has an expression on face, it's like he was brain washed or something. Where was Andrew? Looking around very subdued ended up with a nudge on my shoulder; it was Andrew moving his head backwards telling me to move back here. With a two-step movement, I moved right waited five seconds and moved to the left. Like clockwork as soon as my foot hit the ground I heard my dad.

"So nice of you to join us this morning."

I stood frozen still, did he see me. But with a sigh of relief, he wasn't talking to me. I glance over to notice my mother running into the pit with her transfers. Lily and Julie came running in with the middle of the pack panting and looking really flushed. They never ran the amount that they have been because there was no reason to in Amity and Abnegation. Nodding her head at my father, she joined the leaders at the front of everyone. Little did I know that I was in for the surprise of my life.

"Now this is how things are going to work. Here in Dauntless we do things a bit differently than most factions. There are three stages in our training: Physical, Mental and a final test. The first stage is the one and only time that the Transfers and Dauntless borns will be scored and ranked together. After that, you will be ranked according to your class. If you don't make the cut by the end of each stage, you will be released from Dauntless to live with the factionless."

Uh, what did he say?

"What do you mean by released?"

A transfer looked terrified as do all of them look like they just saw a ghost. I looked at Andrew and he looked at me like he just saw a ghost too. Released? From my Home? From my family? Why weren't we told this growing up?

"Yes, you will be released from Dauntless and you will join the factionless."

Muttering stirred up between the two classes by the word factionless coming out of my dad's mouth. Factionless; A place where people who were either denied of their desired factions during their initiation or kicked out of their faction. They belong to no one and have no home to call theirs. They are known as the "rejects".

"Why weren't we told this in the school or at the choosing ceremony!"

Troy, one of the transfer boys from Erudite, moves to the front of everyone to stand up in front of the leaders. He was one of the bolder ones in the group. He acted like a Dauntless and I knew he was going to be fine so why was he worrying?

"If you would have known that, would you have chosen Dauntless? Dauntless aren't afraid of anything, including failure. You better get that through your head if you're going to survive here."

Troy stepped back like an obedient puppy back into line.

"You chose Dauntless, so we choose you."

My dad said that starring into everyone's eyes which gave me an eerie feeling in my stomach. We choose you. Oh shit.

Now the training will begin. Transfer began running to whatever they were going to do today, which was probably running. And we left running to do what we were going to do today. Today was the day that my real fight began.


	11. Chapter 11

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie. Chapters are going to be long because I just have so many ideas flowing through my head, ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

****Training Begins****

_**Lee POV**_

So glad my own family couldn't tell me maybe one fine piece of information that seemed pretty essential to my new life here in Dauntless. I just couldn't be any more dumbfounded than I already am, like how do you not tell your own daughter the most important piece of information. I just kept thinking over and over again about how we chose Dauntless but Dauntless chooses us that I didn't even realize that I was running not only in front of the group, but in front of my father too. Looking at him when I stop in the training room and disappointment was all over his face, but why was he disappointed? Was he disappointed with me or himself?

"We have a runner here. Next time you will learn to stick with the group. Never leave a man behind, understood initiate."

I swear I'm always in trouble with him.

"Gather round today we see how well you know how to fight. Pair off and practice. Zeke and I will walk around and critique you and then we will go from there."

Everyone was standing around looking stupid at one another playing the who approaches first game.

"MOVE IT INITIATES!" I never heard nor saw Zeke before and he has been rubbing me off the wrong way lately always looking at me and glancing at me every chance he got. It actually got quite creepy. I ended up pairing up with this boy named Ryan. Ryan must weigh like 185 lbs., tall but not too tall, brown surfer hair with some blonde in it, and when I looked into his eyes they were the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen. Once I saw them I couldn't look away.

"Um, so I'm Ryan. You must be Lee."

Was that my name? Oh crap, I must look like a mental patient just staring at him.

"You have something on the side of your face, right there."

I lifted my hand up to the left side of my face and felt something wet, something liquid. You have to be joking. My face went into instant blush rose red because I was drooling. It was drool; I was actually drooling over this boy I literally just met. Great, now I'm going to be that girl who drools over boys. What do I say to recover from this?

"Yeah, uh, let's go over here."

Great job Kaylee, you're so screwed. I am a horrible flirt let alone a horrible dating person because I've actually never had a boyfriend before for two reasons; One I am the most awkward person ever and two I think my dad would kill him before he got to my front door. Being curious I glanced over to my dad nonchalantly to see if he could deceiver what was going on here, but he wasn't paying attention to me, Zeke was.

"You want to take this love fest somewhere else or you want to train? Your choice."

You could have said it just a little louder; maybe the transfers didn't hear you over there. I looked at Ryan who's eyes were bulging out of his head and his cheeks were bright red. Great, he's embarrassed. As I was looking around to see who heard this I noticed everyone's heads were facing in the direction that my dad was coming. He was coming for us and he never looked away and was solely focused on us.

"Did I hear a love fest was brewing in my training arena on my time?"

Oh yeah, we were in trouble.

"No sir, Kaylee had a bit of a bloody nose and I was helping her. That's all sir we will get back to work."

Ryan had a very slick, but yet smooth tongue. I liked it.

"Then get to it." He didn't leave nor budge. Of course not why would any father leave finding out that a boy is flirting with their daughter. He stood there staring at us with his arms crossed in front of him and his feet shoulder-width apart. He seriously was going to watch us.

Ryan made the first move towards the fighting arena and I followed him like I was walking on thin glass because essentially I was. Dad was still here watching us, not seeming to move or going to look away from us anytime. But I had an idea run through my head, a crazy one but yet a very intriguing one. I never got to like a boy before because I was scared of my dad who was around me 24/7 all the time, but now I don't have a "dad" around, I can flirt and chill with boys and be dad-free. My dad wasn't my dad but my instructor "Austin" and he couldn't do anything to Ryan or myself. He couldn't pull him to the side to talk to him, he couldn't lecture him about his little angel, he couldn't touch Ryan. I thought he was adorable and cute and I was fully crushing on this boy. I will walk the thin glass walk and I will have my head held up high, time to have some real girl fun.

"Ryan, can you help me with this punching motion. I can't seem to get it down. Does it go like this?"

Ryan immediately put a little grin on his face and from then on it was game on.

"Yeah sure Lee, let me see you attempt it."

This was the easiest move of them off, but Ryan doesn't have to know all that. It was a two-step movement with a three count punch. I moved with my feet once to the right then the left and moved to my fist with a right-left and I missed the target on my third punch, intentionally. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad shift his weight from one foot to the other. I could tell by his body language he was getting anxious.

"Well you were good until the last punch you want to punch threw the bag not at it like this."

He walked behind me and got real close to me with his stomach touching my lower back and from the corner of my eyes I saw his arms coming around me and I was blushing. He grabs my wrists and twirks them so my palm is facing upwards and counts to three and thrusts my palm facing straight into the bag.

"Just like that Lee."

"So like this," Wham. Palm slammed so hard into the bag it began to swing around.

"Wow, yeah just like that. You're pretty strong, for a girl."

"Thanks Ryan."

I was definitely catching feelings for him and they were catching really fast and I hope he was too.


	12. Chapter 12

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me. ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

**_Tobias POV_**

"You want to take this love fest somewhere else or you want to stay?"

What was Zeke complaining about now? It's the first day of training and I already have flirting going on, teenagers I hate them. As I walk over to Zeke I noticed something that made my blood boil to the point of having high blood pressure. It was own daughter who was doing the flirting. I starred her down to maybe give her a hint of just how pissed off I am, flirting in my arena and on the first day was not tolerated!

"Did I hear a love fest was brewing over here in my training arena?"

I kept walking towards this kid who was hitting on my daughter, and I just kept walking until I was right in his face.

"No sir, Lee had a bit of a bloody nose and I was helping her. That's all sir, we will begin."

I hate smart-asses, and this punk thought I was born yesterday. I looked at Lee's face and sleeves and saw no traces of blood. A bloody nose, obviously he doesn't know what a nose bleed was so I might want to demonstrate one and then tell me that there was a nose bleed. There is no way in hell that I wasn't going to leave him alone with her unsupervised, not a chance.

"Then get to it."

I may be titled as an instructor but I am a father and right now that's what I'm going to be. Lee knows the rules about dating and she knows how we feel about it. So if she can get away with having a "boyfriend" she is gravely mistaken. Just sitting here watching Lee play dumb about the most basic attack motion is making me sick. I'm a guy and I know that's flirting, flat out. What game is she trying to play here? The more I watch this pathetic flirtation the more my blood pressure rises.

The day began to progress when the sunlight began to diminish when a group of Dauntless leadership entered the training arena. I motioned to Zeke to get over here before they got to where I was standing. What are they doing here?

"Austin, how are the initiates doing?"

I didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth. The lie was they are doing well; the truth was that they were pathetic.

"Good but improvements are being made. What can I help you with today?"

There had to be a reason as to why they were all here.

"Austin, we would like to introduce you to the head trainer of the training program here at Dauntless. He will be over seeing you and Payton to make sure that we at Dauntless are preparing our new initiates to become fully functionally members of society. He will be reporting to me and the leadership in Erudite. Austin, this is Eric."

A familiar face stepped out in front of the group that I thought was dead and never to be seen again. How could this be, he was dead. Tris killed him. I saw it happen. This cannot be true.

"Hello, nice to meet you Austin. Heard nothing but good things about yourself and Zeke I presume."

I shook his hand but I tried to keep my composer to not give myself away to him. I'm so puzzled and dumbfounded that I needed to find a way to come back down to what is supposed to be reality. But when Eric started to walk away towards the initiates a sense of rage began to spread throughout my body. The amount of times he put not only me in danger and almost death but Tris as well. He almost killed her multiple times. I wanted to charge him and kill him once and for all, but I knew I couldn't and had to keep my cool somehow. He doesn't know who I am and we are going to keep it that way.

"Have you all begun to fight yet?"

Why is Eric addressing my group. This is my training group not his. He really erks me.

My group all didn't answer but just nodded their heads no, shit.

"I didn't think so; alright as tradition here this is how it's going to be." No.

"FIRST JUMPER STEP FORWARD!"

I make a step forward almost to catch myself from being noticed because I know who she is fighting and it's not going to end well. I've seen this before, with my wife fighting Peter. Knocked out and out cold and I don't think I can bare to watch this again and this time being my own daughter. I watch as Lee moves nervously into the ring trying to figure out what is going on and who she was going to fight. Zeke patted my shoulder to let me know that he was there for me.

"LAST JUMPER, INTO THE RING!"

It was John. I heard of him more often than usual because she and Andrew would talk about him the most about how much of an ass he was and how he pushed her around in school. He was twice the size of her and has arms built with muscle. He looked like he has been in a couple of fights before. The only thing that Lee knows is some moves I taught her and that was it. All I can do is sit and watch this unfold and hope it doesn't end badly as I once saw this before.

xXxXxXxX

**_Lee's POV_**

"FIRST JUMPER STEP FORWARD!"

Who did this guy think he is, God. But nevertheless I did what he said, but who would I be fighting? That is what made me a nervous wreck. I didn't want to fight Andrew and certainly didn't want to fight Ryan.

"LAST JUMPER, GO INTO THE RING!"

Last jumper, who was that? I didn't pay attention to the order that people were falling the other day because I was so caught up in my parents being instructors and seeing my mom at the bottom of the pit. I start to see movement in the group and my stomach dropped when I saw who was walking into the arena.

"Hey twerp, miss me yet because I missed you." Fucking John. Of all people it had to be him. I hope I knock his ass out like I told him I would.

"Oh I missed you to Slum." I wasn't going nowhere without a fight. I was here to stay and I was going to prove myself to be better than him.

"This counts for rankings. FIGHT!"

Everyone starts to crowd around the ring standing on the side of their choosing and to no surprise there was only 3 people on my side: Andrew, Ryan and some other girl. The rest were on John's side including Nicole.

"Come on pretty girl, I'll even let you have the first hit. Ladies first."

He was taunting me but I can do better.

"Okay, ladies first."

I stood there and bowed to him. Everyone starts roaring in laughter. John comes at me with the first move. One of his fist was protecting his face while the other one was roaming around trying to find a hole to punch threw but he couldn't find one. My dad told me in any fight to always look at their waist because no matter how many times they fake you, their waist never lies in the direction they are heading. So I had my protection up as I watched his waist trying to get a feel for his movements. My goal for right now was to study his movements; even if I was going to get hit I needed to learn. John comes at me with a one two punch and punches me directly into my rib and I push him off. He left his nose unprotected and that was the opening I needed. As I pranced around with him he comes at me with that one two punch again and as soon as my rib gets another shot at it, I make a circular motion with my forearm to move his top arm out of the way and right hook him into the nose so hard that his nose became a geyser.

"**WHAT THE FUCK! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"**

"Don't leave your house without locking the doors, you might get robbed."

I got him, and I got him real good. Blood just kept gushing out of his nose that he looked like a ketchup bottle exploded on his face. But something snapped in John and I became terrified. He came at me and swept my legs out from underneath me which made me land on my back and he immediately pounced on top of me. John just gave me blow after blow not out of training fighting but out of anger and rage. He locked my legs up with his so I couldn't move my legs to kick him off no matter how much I franticly tried to kick my way out. The powers of his punches were grueling and painful. I was beginning to lose eyesight in my left eye and consciousness while he was delivering these hits. It got to a point where people had to drag him off me because he wasn't going to stop until I wasn't moving. Two of his buddies finally got him off me and I just laid there. I couldn't feel any part of my face, I could barely see and I could taste blood in my mouth. Ryan and Andrew ran up on to the ring to try and help me up. When they finally got me up on my feet, somewhat, I was about to take a step when an unexpected collision with John's foot was delivered to my face, and I landed on the floor and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me as I'm in the process of re-writing it. ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

**_Tobias POV_**

I felt completely helpless. I couldn't help my unconscious daughter lying there on the floor with blood coming in every direction from her face. I tried as hard as I could not to run to her side and pick her up in my arms and cradle letting her know that everything is going to be okay. But I couldn't. I had to let Andrew and Ryan take care of her while I did my job. John was gloating about his victory chanting the twerp needed to go to sleep. I wanted nothing more than to knock his ass out. Maybe this was not a good idea, I don't think I can take this anymore; I can't stand seeing my daughter go through this grueling process and being this helpless like I watched for my wife.

"Good fight John. You are all dismissed for the day."

As John walked out, he was crowded with people cheering "#1 John" and when everyone left I found a place to sit down and just think. As soon as I took a seat I couldn't help but to cry. I watched my daughter get beaten to the point of becoming unconscious unfairly due to anger and rage. Flashes of Marcus beating me swarmed my head and my blood began to boil. I needed to get away. I wasn't hungry to go to the dining hall at all; I just wanted to go home.

"Hey Austin, you okay? That was pretty brutal."

"I think I just want to go home."

"Understandable. You are a tough guy, she is lucky to have you, you know that right."

"I don't think she is. I can't even see her in the infirmary and check up on her without being noticed."

"I mean, Tris can use her fake name?"

"No that's way too risky, she already had to die her hair black so she wasn't noticeable. And now with Eric back, he will be suspicious. We should have changed her name before the initiates came. I still have no idea how he is alive? He was dead, Tris killed him and now he is walking around Dauntless freely. He has to be here for a reason or else why would he just randomly show up? Kaylee has my last name, do you think he heard about an Eaton kid coming back as a Dauntless initiate and wants revenge Zeke?"

"I'll see if I can get you updates on Lee, you are stressed out and worried for your daughter's safety. I don't think Eric knows your disguises and yes Lee has your last name but you will be around to make sure Eric doesn't harm her. If he is up to something he wouldn't hurt her because he wants to get to you. But I'll keep an eye on her brother. You're a good father. I hope when I have kids one day that I'm half the father you are to them."

"Thanks Brother."

With a hug and a pat on the back I head home. I miss my wife, I miss my old life, and I wanted this to be over. This was just the beginning. The hardest part hasn't even started because there was something that Kaylee has that makes things even more dangerous for her and now a new threat has come to haunt this family once again. Tris needs to know. I need a hug from my best friend.

I grab my keys from my back pocket and open the door expecting to have my Justin and Mady running at me yelling "Daddy's Home Mommy" but its dead silent. I missed them not being here to get my mind off of things but today was a day that I didn't want them to see me like this. I throw my keys onto the kitchen counter and flopped onto the couch. Kicked off my shoes and laid my head into my hands and started to cry and this time I couldn't stop. Fifteen minutes later I hear running down the hallway and I knew that Tris heard about Lee. The door slams open and yells.

"**WHAT HAPPENED TO HER! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"**

I didn't know what to say because I didn't even know what happened.

"It happened so fast Tris, one moment she was winning and fine and the next she was on the ground being beaten to death. I didn't know what to do. I can't do this anymore Tris. She needs to leave Dauntless. She's not safe here anymore. We can't protect her like we thought we could. She's going to die here and there is nothing we can do about it."

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY CHILD! SHE WILL LIVE! We talked about this for years and years. There is nothing that can harm her if we have our eyes on her at all times whether it's you and me, Zeke or Uriah or anyone else. She is the most protected Dauntless here in the faction."

She has no idea that Eric has risen from the dead for vengeance most likely.

"Tris, you just don't understand. Something happened today as if I saw a ghost. Eric is back. He came with Leadership and hung around my initiates. He is the head of training and he works with Eruidite which may explain why he is back from the dead. I don't know why he is back or what he wants with Daunltess but it's not safe for Kaylee anymore here. The stakes are even higher for her safety. She needs to go somewhere where Eric won't find her, like Amity or Abnegation."

Tris went silent, speechless. She was by the kitchen counter while we were bantering at each other and next thing I knew she slunked down on to the kitchen floor holding her heads between her knees crying. The threat was now real, our daughter was in more danger here in Dauntless than we anticipated. We may have just set our daughter up for death when we were trying so hard to protect her. I hated seeing my best friend, my wife cry so I sat slowly on the kitchen floor beside her and pulled her into my chest and began running my fingers through her hair to calm her down and essentially myself as well.

"We will figure something out. We will make a new plan Tris. I promise nothing will hurt Kaylee as long as I'm alive."

I hope this was a promise I could keep. We weren't really good with promises with our past records but I think this was a different promise.

As we lay on the kitchen floor, Tris fell asleep in my lap and I was about to doze off when I heard a knock at the door. I picked Tris up in my arms trying not to wake her up and tucked her into our bed and shut the door. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:33pm. We were laying down for three hours. The door kept knocking and as soon I opened it Tori rushed in. I motioned to her that Tris was sleeping and we went outside on the patio.

"What's the update how she doing?"

I was so nervous that I didn't even want to know the answer to my question.

"She is fine. She is already walking around and just left the dining hall with her friends. She has a severe black eye with a minor concussion and a hairline fracture on one of her ribs but other than that she is good."

I winched as each injury came out of Tori's mouth. She got a severe beating but hearing that she is up and walking around and socializing put my worry to rest. Before I could get my next sentence out the door creaked open and Tris was at the door.

"Is my baby okay?"

"Yes, let's go inside Tori."

As I motion her inside I look around to see if anyone was around. Coast was clear, for now. I still lived in my building but higher up than my old apartment so the only looking I was doing was around down below. I was the penthouse suite.

"How is she doing Tori, is she okay?"

Tris was worried. I could see it all over her face. She loved Kaylee more than I could ever imagine, maybe that was just a mother's love that I could never understand. She had this glow on her face ever since she knew that she was pregnant with her. It was a glow that was now faded in hopes that it would come back knowing that our little girl is okay. And it did.

"She is fine Tris. I was just giving the update to Tobias. She suffered a severe black eye with a minor concussion and a hairline fracture on one of her ribs. She is walking around and socializing with her friends in the dining hall and cleared for tomorrows activates."

As if Tris has been holding her breath for hours and hours she lets a sigh of relief out.

"I tell yah Tris, she is one tough cookie."

"She gets it from her father."

I interrupted.

"I beg to differ with you."

It was true. Tris was the strongest yet sturdiest people I have ever known in my entire life. No matter how many times she got knocked down she always came back and came back like nothing was wrong with her. That characteristic came from her mother, not me.

"Four, how is Eric alive and walking the halls with Dauntless and Erudite Leadership? I thought he was dead?"

"I don't know why because I'm just as confused as you are. When I find out I will let you know but for right now we keep our guard up and stay alert. There has to be a reason as to why he is back."

"But his new job title makes him linked with Erudite and Dauntless since attack on Dauntless 16 years ago so that he belongs to both factions. That's why he has a blue strip around his arm. Now we just have to figure out he survived."

"That's unheard of, but doesn't the leadership know that he was behind it all as well? I mean he was the ring leader in the attack!"

"We just have to keep an eye out for him. I heard he was back and still hunting for Divergent's. No harm can come to Tris or I since we have been pardon but that leaves an open target on Kaylee's back. But he is after something much more powerful, something that he didn't have last time."

Tori and Tris didn't move. But words out of Tris's mouth were low and whimpering.

"Do you think he heard about Kaylee because of her last name?"

"No I don't think so. He saw her today and didn't act abnormal. I think he heard about it but doesn't know who it is and that's what he is here to find out which is why Kaylee is in more danger than we could ever imagined. Tori please keep an eye out for her until we come up with another plan, one that keeps Kaylee away from Eric until she is initiated into Dauntless and under our protective wing."

"I will look after my God-Daughter. She will be safe. Hang in there you two. Love you."

"We love you too Tori."

As Tori exited our apartment all Tris could do was grab a blanket and walk onto the deck and wrap herself up and sit in the chair and watch the sunset. I stood in the doorway leaning up against the frame with my shoulder watching her and imagining the first time she was here with me.

"Remember when you were here the first time. It was a night like this, the sun was setting and the temperature was just about right. You were my little initiate girl who I fell madly in love with. Who would have thought that I would be standing here in the doorway looking at you as my wife, with three amazing kids. This is the life that every man dreams of and I have it with you."

I walk over to her and rub her shoulders to let her know that I was here for her. She put her palm on my hand to grab it.

"I love you too Tobias."

She was exhausted and we had a long day tomorrow with training. We needed our strength tomorrow and I needed the most since I was going to see Kaylee's aftermath of the fight. I wrapped her in my arms and she grabbed the back of my neck as I carried her to the bedroom. I lay her down and tuck her in. She was knocked out cold as soon as her head touched the pillow. I changed into my sleeping boxers and my white V-neck shirt. Went around the house to lock up the windows and doors and made my way to the bedroom. I just starred at Tris, only for a second to know that I truly am the luckiest guys in the world. I crawl into our cozy bed and as I begin to pull her into my chest a quiet voice escaped Tris's mouth.

"I love you to the moon and back." And she went to sleep.

"I'll hold you tight. Nothing can harm you in my arms." And I began to drift asleep with Tris in my arms. Right where she will always be.


	14. Chapter 14

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me while I rewrite this story to make this flow better. ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

**_Lee POV_**

Waking up the next day was like waking up after a train hit you and then decided to run you back over again. I took the worst beating of my entire life yesterday by John. I don't even remember being kicked by John's foot at all, I just remember waking up in the hospital with bandage around my rib cage, a throbbing headache and my eye was tender to the touch. I did remember however looking around for my parents but they weren't there. I just lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling wondering what am I doing here and if I made the right choice in staying Dauntless. Andrew walked over to my bunk and sat at the foot of my bed and grabbed my calf softly to see if I was awake.

"Hey sleepy head, you awake?"

He was the first one I saw in the hospital that night. Apparently according to the nurse he never left my side until I was released. I just needed to focus on making it through today without complaining about the throbbing pain I am in no that I'm moving around.

"Yeah I'm awake Andrew, it just hurts to move that's all. Have you ever noticed that the ceiling is a different color and not like the grey on the walls?"

He shrugged his shoulders got up and walked around to my side of the bed and laid right next to me placing his head next to mine and laughed.

"Only you would notice that. To me, it's a jail cell for ten weeks. To you it's a place of mystery to be discovered."

We could seriously just lay there all day laughing at each other's jokes and talk about memories we had with one another until his watch alarm went off. I grab his wrist and looked at time that read 5:30am.

"It's time for breakfast Lee. You need every single ounce of strength today, I heard we were running and shooting today from a likely source."

My parents?

"A likely source?"

"Yes, a likely source."

Getting off my bed to grabbing my shoes people's names began to run through my head as to who the source was? I didn't really have time to play detective, Andrew was right I needed my strength.

As soon as I walked out the dormitories I was immediately greeted by Julie and Lily. I haven't seen them since we got spilt up the day we jumped into the net. Lily looks different. She was lean with muscle and you could see it in her legs and arms. She was born to be Dauntless and it suited her well. Julie looked a tad bit different but she still has come a long way than the girl that was about to miss the train.

"LEE! Bloody Christ, what the hell happened to you?"

Lily was running towards me but then stopped and looked puzzled like she just saw a calculus formula that she could never solve, which never happened.

"I lost a fight yesterday, but it's okay because I'm cleared to continue."

"You sure cause you look like hell. Like you took a trip to hell and decided to come back."

"Nice to see you too Lily, I missed you guys so much. We have to catch up before training and what you have been doing so far."

It was like were all back in school in our old factions, all of us, including Julie, walked down the Dauntless hallways laughing and giggling with one another, telling jokes and mimicking classmates all the to the cafeteria.

Time stood still as soon as my shadow entered the dining hall. Everyone stopped talking, eating and even breathing and stared at me all the way to my seat. Heads were turning, eyes never leaving me and voices were spreading throughout the hall that I felt an uncomfortable presence behind me.

"So the loser made it through the night okay. How does it feel to be beaten at your own game? I thought you were a Dauntless born, I guess you truly aren't Dauntless. I guess we should take it easy on you now with your being crippled now."

His little group snickered with his voice sneaking into my brain which lit a flame in my blood, a flame that needed to be lit in order for me to survive here.

"Listen here you punk. You may have beaten me down, you may have damaged me but never insult my roots. I'm Dauntless and Dauntless don't go down easy, and if I were you I better watch my back because I will be ranked above you and you can guarantee that."

I was so fed up with his cocky attitude that I wanted to put him in his place and that was my number one goal. If I was going to outshine someone, it was John.

"Damn, Lee. I didn't know you had it in you."

Lily and Andrew were high-fiving each other while Julie's lip hit the ground in shock. She didn't know John and his bullying past with my friends and I but she will never have too because I wasn't going to let it happen anymore.

"So Julie, what have you guys done so far, I'm curious as to what the transfers do?"

I actually was pretty curious. Being a Dauntless born we were expected to be conditioned and trained in that area and at least some sort of shooting and knife experience which was why we weren't training extensively in those areas.

"It's pretty demanding and rigorous. Payton has us running everywhere we are going and not as a light jog but a full out sprint. We have basic fighting training twice a day and I believe today is the first day of fighting."

That's why she's not eating and why would she, look at me. I must be scaring her half to death. I know if I was in her shoes I'd be scared as well. I had a black eye, I was cradling my ribs every time I got up and sat down.

"Oh you will be fine, just out smart your opponent and do stuff that they aren't expecting Julie."

"Like running away."

Everyone erupted in laughter.

"Yeah, something like that."

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Jumping up out of the table almost nearly knocking our eggs and toast on the ground, he leans towards me not grabbing me too hard but enough to get me out of my chair.

"Shit, Lee we have to go! Like right now!"

I waved at Julie and Lily as Andrew practically drags me from the dining hall through the dim lit hallways making 90 degrees turns at every intersection. I kicked my running into a full out sprint passing Andrew calling out,

"Last one there says something stupid to Austin!"

Smiling and kicking his running into a sprint yells back.

"You're going to be sorry Lee Eaton!"

Laughing and shoving each other into the walls so we could pass each other so we didn't have to say something remotely stupid to my dad. I couldn't even imagine the punishment he would make one of us do. When we got to the end of the hallway we made a sharp turn that I could see the pit entance.

"Start thinking Andrew." I knew I had it, there was no way he could beat me. He still has yet to beat me in a foot race. Even since we were kids I always won and I will always win.

Andrew to my surprise comes up on my right side turning his head at me glancing at me and mouth "Surprise".

I shook my head and laughed and crossed the imaginary finish line first.

I slowed up bending down putting my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath as Andrew crossed our imaginary finish line plopping onto the floor panting like a dog out of breath. He began to laugh and so did I.

"Think of anything yet."

Trying hard to get those words out of my mouth and breathe at the same time was hard enough along with controlling my breathing pattern. My ribs were killing me but I didn't seem to notice them because I having a good time.

"Yes, have you thought of anything to say?"

I stop breathing. I kept my hands on my knees and back bent and just turned only my head to notice that our class was there and was looking at Andrew and I as if we pranked the school principle. My father walks over to us and bends his knees sitting like a catcher would and put his hand under his nose and across his mouth. Andrew scurried to his feet in a mind blowing second that dust was floating around him.

"Um, no sir. I guess we lost track of time."

"You lost track of time. What does your watch not work because I'm pretty sure it reads 6:05a.m and if I'm not mistaken I said 6am and your class was here but you were not."

I didn't know what to say. I thought we would be here on time, not five minutes late. Big deal, we are here now.

"Sorry Austin, it won't happen again."

"You're right. It won't."

He got up and didn't even acknowledge my presence. With his back towards us facing the group he began his morning lecture but it turned out we were the lecture for the day.

"Today we will learn what happens when you're not only late but come disrupting the group. Andrew and Lee come forward."

I really didn't want to move but I don't push him too far because with him not acknowledging my presence, he was upset with something. I starred at Andrew and nodded at one another walking up to Austin and the group clearing a path for us to walk. It almost like we were about to get executed by everyone's expression and gossiping in each other's ears.

"Lee on one side of me and Andrew on the other side."

My father was calm, which worried me the most I went on his right side and Andrew went on his left. What could we be possibly doing but whatever it was I wasn't going to like it.

"Since you two wanted to have race to get here first we will continue your little game here. You will only stop when Andrew beats Lee. You both will run to wall touch it and run back. I will know if you're not running your hardest and I see it, you will run again. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

He turned to look at me because I said nothing.

"Yes."

"On my mark, GO!"

I dug my feet deep into the concreate and with every stride I had I dug a little deeper until I felt like I was flying across the concreate. I didn't look back at Andrew to see where he was I wasn't concerned with that I just wanted to cross the line. When I slammed my palm into the wall and pivoted my foot to go back I noticed Andrew wasn't even close to me. He was only halfway to the wall when I was turning around. As I pass him I yelled as loud as I could.

"COME ON ANDREW YOU CAN DO THIS!"

Coming across the finish was like trying to breathe underwater damn nearly impossible. My ribs were throbbing and m heading felt like it was going to explode at any god given time. Andrew finally crossed the line and he looked flushed.

"Again."

There is no way that Andrew is going to beat me. He doesn't have the speed and he doesn't have the stamina. I can let up in my sprinting because of my ribs, maybe, but will he notice or I can fake a sprain ankle? But then I have to think will that ruin my rankings?

"Ready."

I get up to the line and I glanced at Andrew and he looked bad.

"Go!"

I dug my feet in again as my strides began to get longer and lighter on my feet. I forgot to put my hair up in a ponytail but I didn't care I loved feeling the wind run through my hair as I ran. You could compare the feeling as if you were flying through the clouds. I slammed my palm once again on the wall and pivoted to see Andrew even further back than he was the first time. I didn't know what to do. Do I stay or do I continue to run. I began to sprint my way passed Andrew who was experiencing cramps because his eyes are painfully shut closed and he is grunting the whole way down and when I finish I can hear him coming back.

"Okay then, again!"

Andrew was about to lose it.

"I can't, I can't do it."

"I don't think I heard you loud enough. What you say?"

Austin was all in his face talking to him in a normal voice which made Andrew uneasy. It was making me uneasy and so were my ribs.

"I can't."

"You quitting because if you quit I will personally escort you to the factionless. Is that what I heard you say."

"Ye-

"NO! He will run one more time!"

I wasn't going to let my best friend be factionless on my account. I made my way to the line and motioned to a confused Andrew as he walked to our starting line.

"We're ready, are you Austin?"

"Alright then. On my mark, GO!"

Andrew began to run but I didn't move a muscle. Everyone was looking at me while I waited for my opportunity to prove a point to my instructor that he taught me. When Andrew got half way to the wall I began to spirint towards the wall. Andrew hit the wall in disbelief that he got there before I did that he didn't even move or take his hand off the wall. He just stood there watching me run towards him and when I got there I slammed my palm on the wall and turned around.

"Together."

I was going to jog with Andrew all the way to the finish line side by side. There was no reason to humiliate us for something so stupid and I was going to serve my instructors words to him on a sliver plate. I jogged by Andrew's side all the way to the finish line. People were giving me blank stares and disbelief that I didn't sprint the race.

"You didn't try hard enough. Again."

"I think we're done here."

That got my dad's attention real fast.

"Excuse me."

"You once told me that we should never leave a man behind so I never did."

He continued to stand there with his arms crossed and feet apart. He said nothing but just turned around and walked away.

"Everyone this way."

As people were filing out the arena I went over to Andrew and slung my arm over his back as we both began panting and catching our breath.

"You're crazy, you know that right."

"It was nothing."

There was another arm around me that squeezed in between Andrew and I. It was Ryan.

"You two must like buttons because you love to press Austin's."

A little comedy was needed to lighten the situation and Ryan's comment made all of us giggle and groan as we made our way towards the group to our activity for the day. And when we caught up with the group, Andrew and Ryan walked away from me but Ryan looked back at me and nodded his head at me and winked. I couldn't help to giggle like a little school girl and I bet you I was blushing. I touched my cheeks and they were warm, yup I was crushing.


End file.
